


Bad Apple

by MugiKohai



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rain, drabble kinda, i love these two so much, i wrote this at 4 am instead of sleeping, not beta read YEET, really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugiKohai/pseuds/MugiKohai
Summary: A sudden rainy night leads to Sayo and Tsugumi sharing a moment.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Kudos: 36





	Bad Apple

It had been a stormy night after a really busy weekend. Sayo was visiting Tsugumi when it started to pour down the heavens upon the soil, filling the environment with that smell of wet dirt, and carrying with it a veil of cold. Rains in the winter were unusual, but they still did happen from time to time. Tsugumi offered Sayo to stay the night, to which the latter girl agreed, after notifying her family, of course.

While the rain picked up, both girls were huddled together; wrapped by a yellow blanket. While it wasn’t that good at fighting the cold, it was enough for them; as they were warm in each other’s embrace. They watched a couple of their respective bands’ performances, each of them commenting on how good the other played. 

Time passed, and Tsugumi was feeling drowsy. Maybe it was because she got too comfortable in Sayo’s arms. The warmth and protection they provided always reassured her. As Sayo stroked her hair, she looked up at the teal-haired girl.

“Sayo… can you sing me to sleep?” This wasn’t an unusual request. Sayo would sing a lullaby every now and then, relieving Tsugumi of her worries and letting her sleep in her lover’s tender embrace. Sayo nodded, starting to sing the lyrics of a song Roselia made a cover of a few days ago. She had diligently studied the lyrics, despite Yukina telling her it wasn’t necessary for her to do so.

After she finished, Tsugumi had a worried look on her face. She was concerned for her. 

“Sayo… Are you alright?” Squeezing the teal haired girl’s hand lightly, as if a symbol of reassurance, she questioned. 

The other girl simply squeezed back, smiled and planted a kiss on her lover’s forehead.

“I have been as better as I could be.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA I RLLY LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH ;;;; i hope i made it justice!!!
> 
> this is more for preparation and keeping myself unrusted while I continue de stellarum hortus, I'll try to get the next chapter of that by next month (hopefully i don't forget)


End file.
